Temptation
by Seak
Summary: [HaruhiKyoya] A what if regarding the bedroom scene, you know exactly what scene. Kyoya suddenly finds what had first started as intimidation had suddenly turned into something far too intimate. One Shot.


**Author's Note:** I read the manga, saw the anime (which was surprisingly much better then the manga) and fell in love. I saw this pairing and thought why the hell not? Though usually I don't do romance and when I do, I tend to fail horribly which is why if you haven't noticed I tend to try not to do pairings.

I've read a lot of "what ifs" regarding a certain scene between Haruhi and Kyoya. Come on… You know exactly what scene. The bedroom? Half naked, wet Kyoya?

Yeah that scene.

This story was started ages ago and only now have I just finished it.

I wanted to give it a little twist, though how successful I was at it is entirely up to you. Let me know what you think.

Oh yeah… you know me, it's a one shot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not Ouran Host Club or any related characters, all rights and ownerships belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Temptation**

**One Shot**

**Haruhi / Kyoya**

* * *

Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror and sighed, having long ago gotten used to her father packing her clothes and wondered how much he had spent on them this time.

She held the material between her finger tips and examined the feel, it looked suspiciously expensive… but then who was she to judge on clothes?

As long as she had something to wear, she hadn't practically cared what she had looked like. She wasn't like most girls who cared about what they wore, who examined themselves for hours searching for that flaw that would ruin their self image and caking their faces with layers of make-up.

In fact Haruhi didn't really care what people thought of her, it was one of her greatest strengths and… her greatest weaknesses. She frowned, she didn't even understand why everyone was so upset, she had been taking care of herself for so long that having them fussing over her and on something so stupid as that incident with those idiot boys was… well… _stupid_.

Okay, so she didn't know how to defend herself and okay she shouldn't have jumped in like that but what was she supposed to do? Let those boys pick on her classmates? Was it so bad that she wanted to protect those girls? It was obvious that they didn't know how to deal with those boys, at least with her (her being a commoner) knew how to deal with them, even if she didn't know how to fight.

_Alright_, so the incident had gotten out of hand and the fact that she wasn't a very good swimmer ranked right up there with one of her worse decisions but she hadn't thought that the incident would end up so bad.

Haruhi looked at her image glumly and let out another sigh… maybe she should apologize…

She slowly turned and left the bathroom when the lights suddenly blacked out.

She stopped startled and then let out another sigh, she'd search for the circuit breaker first, it was obvious the guys were useless when it came to these things.

* * *

Haruhi stumbled into the nearest room, clutching her mouth, her eyes wide with horror, she could feel her stomach churn in protest, the bile rising and she struggled to keep it down.

Her eyes spied the bathroom door where steam was still rising from recent use but her mind was on other things, like how her stomach really didn't like all the crabs she had eaten.

She slammed the door behind her before going straight to the toilet and hurling out all the not so wonderful and tasty crabs anymore.

She grimaced in dismay, what a waste she thought glumly.

She flushed the toilet and then went to the sink to rinse her mouth and helped herself to some of the mouthwash available. Once she was done she glimpsed herself in the mirror, well… she thought, at least I don't look sick…

It then occurred to her that she was in someone's bathroom… a recently used bathroom where moisture still clung to the tiles and the steam was still rising.

A sense of dread settled over her and she slowly opened the door…

_It looked like I ran into the closest room available_, she thought guiltily, keeping a special eye out for the room's occupant and immediately spying said occupant of the room.

She assimilated that the occupant was half naked, wet (obviously from his shower), tall and lean and just so happened to be _very_ handsome with a towel over his shoulders but seeing as she was surrounded by gorgeous boys almost every day he barely twitched on her radar… though she had to admit he was definitely yummy.

"I see you're done." He said calmly as if it was everyday for a stranger to be found puking her guts out in his bathroom.

She made a break for the exit too embarrassed to stay for long.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, grabbing the door's handle and yanking it open, "I didn't mean to walk into a stranger's room! I cleaned the bathroom so you don't have to worry!" And was about to make a run for it when the male occupant of the room exclaimed in an insulted tone.

"Hey, hey, its just me!"

It was a very familiar voice.

She turned and saw him hold up glasses on a now recognizable face and almost sagged with relief. "Kyoya sempai!" She said before quickly looking around, "Where is everyone?"

"They established the committee for discovering Nekozawa's true identity and wandered off." He explained in a bored tone and placing his glasses on the table.

Haruhi blinked slowly. "Oh." She did remember something about a blonde… was that Nekozawa?

"Well?" he asked slowly uncapping his water bottle, "Are you going to apologise to Tamaki?"

She sighed, not sure as how to reply. "It seems like I worried everyone… I'm sorry." She said grudgingly.

He glanced at her, his cool eyes seeing right though her and took a sip of his drink. "I wasn't worried." He stated bluntly.

"Really?" she asked happier now that she knew that there was one less person to apologise to.

"Mmm… I was far more concerned in stopping the twins from beating up those morons and committing murder." He remarked casually.

"Ah…" A heavy feeling began to settle in her gut as she sensed more evilness in the making.

"I also had to arrange for flowers to be sent to our customer as a form of apology." He said staring straight at her, his gaze screaming "you owe me money!!"

_Argh!!_ She thought frantically, the heavy feeling her in stomach now becoming sharp like a knife to the gut, _how much does it cost to send flowers to a person? How much did she owe him now?!_ "That must have caused you a lot of trouble…" she laughed nervously.

"Never mind that," he said, placing the bottle on the table and moving towards her. "Shall we do something far more interesting?" He asked, almost purring those words as he casually grabbed her wrist and backed her against the wall.

"Huh?" For a second Haruhi's mind went blank, the shock of Kyoya's sudden mood change or was it his behavior? Had her almost gapping at him. Never mind the fact that he had her pined to the wall, his lean, wet body towering over her own that it just occurred to her how much strength lay hidden in that thin body. She was thinking more along the lines of… WOAH!!! Who invaded the body of Kyoya sempai?

He smiled, a slow seductive smile and leaned down until their faces were level and brushed his lips against her cheek, slowly trailing his lips towards her neck. "Like what a man and woman would do…" he purred.

A shiver swept down her spine and her eyes widened. "Huh?" she exclaimed dumbly just as she was dragged towards the bed and flung onto it, landing on her back with an "oomph!" Her whole body was going into shock as her mind processed on what was happening and then she noticed the light dimming and immediately sprung into action. "Wait a moment! Why are you turning the lights down?"

He stood next to the bed, watching her in silence and smiled, a smile that would likely have had every girl within a mile faint in heat. Not to mention he was without a shirt, water still glistening on his pale skin and… Hell! Haruhi felt like fanning herself.

Suddenly he was on the bed with her, on top, over her, his large presence seemed to dominate her entire view until there was only him. "You can pay for the flowers with your body," he whispered, running a hand over her ribcage and down to her hips and it was then that she noticed his eyes - they were icy cold with a barely concealed rage in them, he was angry she realized. His hand gripped her hip painfully. "You say that being a man or a woman doesn't matter but I beg the differ…" he said in a cruel voice before deliberately pushing her dress up. "As a man I can take you here right now and as a woman, you wouldn't be able to stop me."

It occurred to her then that though Kyoya may act nonchalant and unconcerned, he really did care and it was obvious he didn't like her previous actions anymore then Tamaki-senpai did.

She blinked at him. "But you wouldn't." She stated with certainty, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, he was showing her, forcing her to understand just why everyone was angry.

"I wouldn't?" he asked, his eyes hardening.

"Because you wouldn't gain anything," she informed him bluntly.

He blinked at her, startled into silence and then his face broke out into a rare grin and he pulled away from her laughing. "That's too true!"

Haruhi straightened and watched him chuckling as he reached for his glasses and put them on.

He glanced at her, "You know… you're pretty interesting."

She smiled. "Yeah, just like I know that you were being kind."

He stared blankly at her. "What do you mean?"

She tilted her head at him. "Wasn't that what you were trying to show me?" she asked. "You played the villain to teach me, right?"

For a moment Kyoya wasn't quite sure as what to say, for how was it that she could see so easily through him? He didn't like being called kind, nice or compassionate, those type of emotions were for people not like him. He had to strip those emotions away long ago when he had determined for himself that he would fight to become the heir of his family empire.

So why was it that when she was looking at him that way he felt like someone had taken a knife out and stabbed him in the chest? It shook him and he didn't like that, not at all.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and suddenly he reached out and grabbed her, pushing her onto the bed and pressed himself against her.

"Do not presume that you know me." He hissed into her ear, his breath sending tingles throughout her side.

Haruhi didn't react, the complete trust in her eyes seemingly reading right through him. She blinked at him as if saying what he was doing was completely stupid.

Kyoya pulled away, disappointed and disgusted with himself because what he was doing _was stupid_. His complete lack of control was unforgivable and he turned away, angrily running a hand through his hair. This was no longer about teaching Haruhi a lesson. When had his flawless plan fallen apart so easily?

"Kyoya," Haruhi said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be angry."

The tension drained from his shoulder as he heard her words and he couldn't seem to understand how she did that to him - to suddenly get him all angry and then to take it away from him? What did she have over him? Why was he feeling this way?

He went from angry, laughing, annoyed, angry and to confused all in a space of less then an hour. He wasn't used to expressing such a range of emotions and not in front of someone else. This was _not_ him.

He turned to her, staring at her large brown eyes and realized that she was worried about him, he didn't like that, he didn't like what he saw in her eyes, in fact he didn't like this situation at all.

He looked away from her, willing himself to get up when he felt a gentle brush against his cheek, his startled eyes shot to hers and he felt something shiver through chest. For a moment he stopped breathing. The moonlight was shinning brightly through the window and its silver light was caressing her face. And in that moment her normal, plain, cute face had turned alluring. Something about her screamed female, perhaps it was her white dress or the seductive tilt of her head. It wasn't gesture she did on purpose, it was something instinctive, natural, Haruhi was probably unaware that she was doing it.

But it that moment, Haruhi was temptation in it self.

He saw his hand move, as if he was outside his body looking in, his fingers tracing her soft skin, her lips and then he was leaning down and taking her lips for his own. It was soft and he wanted more, he ran a tongue over her bottom lip and her mouth fell open slightly, it was all the invitation he needed before he swept in tasting how sweet she really was.

He felt as if time had truly stopped, and in this silent room, time was meaningless, he had no idea what he was doing and the consequences was likely going to be very bad but… he couldn't seem to stop.

They pulled apart, panting slightly and stared at each other with wide eyes. Haruhi reached out and took his glasses off, folding them carefully before she placed them on the bedside table, her eyes never having left his. And then she ran both hand through his hair and pulled his head down towards her, her lips opened for him and he could not refuse. He responded, locking his lips over hers and taking her slim body into his arms. She felt good, unbelievable good, his heart raced and his hands shook and he wanted _more_.

He pulled away slightly, taking in her dazed look, her swollen lips and couldn't help but smile at the expression he put there. He knew that if they went too fast, they would only regret what would happen.

He hated having to stop but it was for the best.

Suddenly with true premonition, Kyoya realized what he wanted and he _always_ got what he wanted.

A truly evil smile lit his face, poor Tamaki was no longer going to have a daughter.

He looked down at Haruhi in his arms, he had just scored himself the girl he thought in amusement and he hadn't even planned on getting her.

He felt a tremble of anticipation run through him at the war that would break out. His eyes gleamed in the dark and his evil smile got bigger.

He was going to have _fun_.

* * *

Nekozawa struggled against the grappling hands of the beings of light who were trying to take away his darkness when he suddenly felt the evilness in the air.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru stopped their teasing and shivered.

_Something was coming.  
_

* * *

_End _


End file.
